Nemesis, The Decepticon Warship
The Nemesis is a legendary Decepticon warship, famous for being the Decepticon ship which ambushed the Ark. Crew *Megatron - M1 Abrams Tank/''Cybertronian Truck''/''Cybertronian Jet'' *Reflector - Camera **Viewfinder **Spyglass **Spectro *Soundwave/Soundblaster - Cybertronian truck **Laserbeak - Condor / Microcassette **Ravage - Jaguar / Microcassette **Rumble - Robot / Microcassette **Frenzy - Robot / Microcassette **Buzzsaw - Condor / Microcassette **Ratbat - Bat / Microcassette **Slugfest - Stegosaurus / Microcassette **Overkill - Tyrannosaurus Rex / Microcassette *Knock Out - Red Sports Car *Duststorm - Off-road buggy *Conduit - Off-road jeep *Shellshock - Armored car *Derail - Mine clearer *Deadheat - Sports car prototype *Astraea - Stormchaser pick-up truck *Mismatch - Armored interceptor *Hotwire - Van *Drive-By - Muscle car *Rampart - Armored truck *Flatline - Truck *Diabla - Motorcycle *Firebreaker - European sports car *Pandemic - Sports car *Flamewar - Motorcycle *Shockwave - Cybertronian Tank *Demolishor - Cybertronian Anti-aircraft Missile Tank *Lugnut - Bomber Airplane *Blitzwing - MiG-25 / Mitsubishi Type 74 Main Battle Tank *Astrotrain - Space Shuttle / JNR Class D62 Steam Locomotive *Cyclonus - Cybertronian Fighter Jet *Scourge - Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft *Barricade - Police Saleen S281 *Stinger) - 2013 Pagani Huayra *Junkheap - Isuzu Giga garbage truck of Waste Management, Inc. **Small Junkheap **Medium Junkheap **Large Junkheap *Contagion *Rollcage *Breakneck *Tomb *Seekers **Starscream - Modified F-15 Eagle **Thundercracker - Modified F-15 Eagle **Skywarp - Modified F-15 Eagle **Ion Storm - Modified F-15 Eagle **Acid Storm - Modified F-15 Eagle **Nova Storm - Modified F-15 Eagle **Bitstream - Modified F-15 Eagle **Hotlink - Modified F-15 Eagle **Nacelle - Modified F-15 Eagle **Red Wing - Modified F-15 Eagle **Slipstream - Modified F-15 Eagle **Sunstorm - Modified F-15 Eagle **Thrust - Modified VTOL F-15 Eagle **Ramjet - Modified F-15 Eagle **Dirge - Modified F-15 Eagle *Insecticons **Sharpshot - Stag Beetle **Hardshell - Boll Weevil **Kickback - Grasshopper *Constructicons **Hook - Crane Truck **Mixmaster - Concrete Mixer **Scrapper - Front-end Loader **Scavenger - Excavator **Bonecrusher - Bulldozer **Long Haul - Dump Truck ***Devastator *Stunticons **Motormaster - Kenworth K100 **Dead End - Porsche928 **Breakdown - Lamborghini Countach **Drag Strip - Tyrrell P34 **Wildrider - Ferrari 308 GTB ***Menasor *Combaticons **Brawl - Leopard Tank **Swindle - FMC XR311 **Blast Off - Space Shuttle **Vortex - Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk **Onslaught - Anti-Aircraft Truck ***Bruticus *Armada - Cybertronian Fighter Jet *Sweeps - Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft *Runamuck - Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am *Runabout - Lotus Esprit *Octane - Fuel Tank Truck / Jet (possibly KC-135 Stratotanker) *Trypticon - Tyrannosaurus Rex - Battle Station - City *Mindwipe - Bat *Skullcruncher - Alligator *Weirdwolf - Wolf *Apeface - Ape / Jet *Snapdragon - Dragon / Jet *Triggerhappy - Jet Fighter *Misfire - Space Jet *Slugslinger - Twin-nosed Jet Fighter *Scorponok - Scorpion / Base *Pounce - Puma *Wingspan - Hawk *Sixshot - Jet / Armored Car / Ramming tank / Laser Pistol / Winged Wolf / Robot *Predacons **Razorclaw - Lion **Rampage - Tiger **Headstrong - Rhino **Divebomb - Eagle **Tantrum - Bull ***Predaking *Terrorcons **Hun-Gurrr - Two-Headed Dragon **Rippersnapper - Bipedal Shark **Sinnertwin - Orthrus **Cutthroat - Pteranodon **Blot - Mole Monster ***Abominus *Seacons **Snaptrap - Snapping Turtle **Nautilator Lobter - Monster **Overbite - Shark with limbs **Seawing - Bipedal Manta Ray **Skalor - Piranha **Tentakil - Upright walking Squid *Decepticon footsoldiers **Vehicons - Cadillac Ciel/''Truck''/''Jet''/''Helicopter''/''Tank''/''Submarine'' **Insecticons - Mechanical Rhinoceros Beetle **Two Heads (Based on a character from Age of Extinction) Category:Decepticons